Unpredictable Affair
by Doitsu's Storyteller
Summary: Treasure each other in the recognition that we do not know how long we shall have each other. GermanyxUkraine. Crack! 50 sentences.


**Disclaimer: The Hetalia manga and anime series do not belong to me…I wish they did though :(. Oh and this is also dedicated to BTMT.**

50 sentences for our favorite crack pairing

Unpredictable Affair

**Guilt**

She can't help but feel a sense of guilt whenever she snuck around with him, but in the end it was all worth it.

**Stimulation**

Her small, seductive smile pressures him into slamming her small body against the wall and claiming her lips in a violent kiss, desperately trying to make her feel what he felt.

**Bump**

Every time something went "bump" in the night she would whimper softly, curl herself against him and silently beg him to sing her favorite German lullaby.

**Flour**

She is amused at the sight of his powdered-stained cheeks and refrains from telling him that he has flour on his face. After all, she still wants to learn how to make good bread.

**Designer**

He almost wants to throttle Italy for designing those skimpy-looking dresses for Ukraine, but all thoughts of murdering his little friend are out the window as soon as he sees the young woman in a sleek, black dress that he made.

**Tying**

She knows that he had unintentionally tied their two hearts together and it would take a lot of hard work for him to accept that.

**Shutdown**

He learned almost too late that Ukraine had a tendency to shutdown whenever memories of being oppressed by Stalin haunted her mind. It took him five days to make her speak and eat.

**Bomb**

She felt as if a bomb had been dropped after Germany announced to her brother and sister that he was dating her. In other words…courting her. Same thing.

**Sniff**

He always knew just where she was by the scent of her natural perfume. She smelled of snow and rain.

**Degenerate**

Their relationship took a turn for the worse during World War II and it became so bad that she thought he was going to kill her out of uncontrollable rage. This war was making everybody angry.

**Benefit**

During the Second World War they were strangers with benefits. After the war they became acquaintances who could no longer continue this affair but couldn't find the strength to stop it.

**Thought**

She often thought about him, wondering if he would learn to smile for once and stop treating their relationship like it was something shameful.

**Dirt**

He blushed lightly as she gently taught him how to plant sunflower seeds in fresh dirt and without a word he buried the seeds wondering why gardening with her was so peaceful.

**Blame**

She sometimes blamed Germany for making her lose control during sex. It was those…those skilled hands of his that made her scream and writhe like a worm on a hook.

**Household**

Ukraine's house was always filled with the smell of good food, warmth, laughter and tears. Her house was filled with the very things he strived to lock away but for some reason he found himself staying over every night.

**Validity**

Sparring with her was like tangling with a lioness and after she delivers a strong left hook to his cheek he realizes that there's more to her then her cute looks and large bosom.

**Handle**

She would never have a good handle on him in the kitchen because the man was _obsessed _with cooking.

**Interfering**

He hated it whenever her bra got in the way of their make-out sessions. That blasted thing made it impossible to fully fondle her large breasts.

**Preparations**

They've been planning their special dinner for months only to have it nearly ruined when Italy set out an unnaturally large bowel of pasta for them to eat.

**Dragon**

He was like a dragon protecting its mate. Spewing fire at anyone who dared to raise their sword at her.

**Behavior**

If left alone she was docile and sweet, but when she was cornered she lashed out and strike just as hard as her brother. Germany learned that the hard way when he accidentally surprised her while she was deep in thought.

**Piano**

She knows that he can't play as well as Austria but she doesn't mind. Hearing him play for her was an honor.

**Unseen**

He is aware that everyone thinks that she and him are just simply friends. Oh how blind they all are to the marks on her throat.

**Society**

She is frustrated by how society views them and would sometimes fiercely snap at anyone who said their relationship was disgraceful.

**Fate**

Their love was not supposed to be fate and if fate did its job it would have made sure that the two of them would have never fallen for each other.

**Hospital**

She is in the hospital because her fever had severely worsened and he can't help but hold her limp hand and pray that she was going to be fine.

**Love**

He doesn't say the word because he is a pure soldier and soldiers do not have room in their hearts for softness.

**Alcohol**

Ukraine was not a drinker but when in the mood she would drink her brother's best vodka and talk Germany into joining her.

**Reputation**

There was a time when Germany cared about his reputation and what his superiors thought of him. Ever since he met her he wondered what she saw him as.

**Travel**

To Ukraine traveling with Germany was like traveling with a log. He never seemed to want to have fun and the only definition of fun to him was making sure their hotel room was clean.

**Ceremony**

He often thought of what their wedding was going to be like. It would be simple and he wouldn't invite a whole lot of people but knowing how friendly his Ukrainian was she would probably invite the entire world.

**Topic**

Children. That was the one topic Germany forbade her from bringing up and Ukraine often pouted and pleaded with him to at least think about what their children would look like.

**Correcting**

"Are you and Ms. Ukraine husband and wife?" The little Italian's question was never answered and Germany never bothered to correct him.

**Choice**

She looks upon the dead bodies of her people and hardens her heart to death. Nazi Germany stands a little ways from her and looks away in shame. "I'm sorry Katyusha. I had no choice," he says turning to walk away. What's done is done and he has stopped caring a long time ago. Said woman could only laugh darkly and stare at his retreating back. "There is always a choice Germany," she whispers brokenly. "There is always a choice."

**Demise**

The Allies were planning to destroy him for the atrocities he committed during the war but she stepped in and firmly talked them out of it saying that Ludwig has learned his lesson and that killing a nation such as himself would only harm more innocent Germans. They think she did it out of pity when she really did it out of love.

**Raw**

She was seconds away from being fucked harshly if she didn't take off that _damn _leather dress.

**Torture**

She knew he loved bondage and took great pleasure in torturing him slowly while he was tied up to a chair. "Damn you Fraulein! Can't you go any faster!"

**Rule**

The number one rule in their relationship was that during an argument one must never say anything worse to hurt the other person.

**Chase**

His favorite game with her was tag in the dark and the rules were simple. If you lose you get chained up. You win and the riding crop is free to use.

**Project**

Eventually she does take up on his offer to practice kissing since all they did was hold hands and hug. The first kiss was small and left them blushing, the second kiss was a bit longer and made them breathe a little heavier, and the third kiss lasted way too long leaving the both of them hot all over.

**Hell**

He didn't mind following her into the pits of hell because they were like magnets. One was always stuck to the other.

**Kidding**

She almost cries when he tells her that he won't make it to dinner and ends up almost scolding him when he says he was only kidding.

**Eight**

When he finally does get over his awkwardness of talking about having children she tells him that she would be happy with only eight.

**Crazy**

Her spirits dampen when he looks at her as if she's lost her mind but they rise in hope when he says, "If our first born is a boy then I'll see what I can do."

**Original**

He is the only, original man whom she has given her heart and soul to and no one can tell her that she was a fool for doing so.

**Protection**

He goes to the store to buy a pack of condoms and is mortified when he sees France at the cash register. "Ah, Mr. Germany I see you are here to buy Trojan Man no? If you are planning on having fun with that sweet little Ukraine I advise you to try—POW! Pity, he never saw the punch coming.

**Watch**

She loved to watch him while he slept. He looked younger, relaxed, and more at peace with his eyes closed and his hair down.

**Hurt**

He has hurt her too many times and it kills him when she smiles and tells him that he is forgiven. She's a saint and he swears to never hurt her again.

**Daylight**

Daylight approaches and she closes her eyes, snuggling in his arms and watching the sun rise. There was a good chance that the two of them may never marry or have children but she does not dwell on the grim thought for too long. She has him and that's what makes the day so much easier to bear.

**AN: I love this pairing! Thank you so much for reading this and don't forget to review and I'm not talking about some short review if you know what I mean. I'll be leaving for Washington D.C with my family so wish me a safe flight and who knows I may come up with another story during my stay over there.**


End file.
